


Planning a Murder

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [212]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will take proper planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning a Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 August 2016  
> Word Count: 152  
> Prompt: slow  
> Summary: This will take proper planning.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I guess I've just accepted that I need to go truly evil and creepy when I write for Charles Powell. I don't like it, I'm not comfortable with it, but it's how I see him, so it's how I have to write him.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He watches her from a distance. She is a major obstacle toward his ultimate goal. He's tried and succeeded before in removing other obstacles and thorns in Damien's side. He chuckles at the pun, regardless of how apropos it truly is. All that matters is keeping Damien happy, healthy, and safe. And when he finds out who ensured his safety, Damien will be appropriately grateful.

But this Baptiste woman needs to go. She is a horrible distraction for Damien, giving him lofty ideals that will change the man that he is and must be. She won't be as easy to kill as his parents or the various whores and homeless bums over the years. This will take proper planning. It has to look like a random mugging turned fatal.

He smiles broadly as he watches her at the ATM. Soon enough, he'll be able to remove the last barrier to his goal.


End file.
